1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device that facilitates locating connection port thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The computers or computing devices are all equipped with powerful computing and communication capabilities whatever their sizes are large or small. In order to expand more functionalities for the computers, several types of connection ports are designed on the main body to electrically coupled with other peripheral devices.
Take a notebook computer as example, its housing is equipped with different connection ports, i.e. USB port, VGA port an etc. Those connection ports are located differently on different brand of notebook computers. Thus, users usually take a while to locate connection ports when they would like to use them at the first time. Moreover, it is somewhat difficult for users to locate connection ports under a dim environment, i.e. a conference room with all lamps off for a projector displaying images on a screen.